Slytherin forever
by narusempai
Summary: Prologo: La huida Upp Capitulo 1: ¿Que haces aquí Harry Potter? Upp Capitulo 2: Dimitri Alejandro Prince Snape Upp Capitulo 3: El diario de Tom Riddle Upp Capitulo 4. La final mundial de Quiddich Upp: -DESCONTINUADO, EN ADOPCIÓN
1. Prologo: La huida

**Slytherin four ever **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Jotaka Rowling y a la Warner Bros.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi-Slash (Relación hombre x hombre) OoC (Out of Character) M-preg (Embarazo masculino) Chan (Relación Adulto x niño) Gary Stu.

**Parejas:** Lucius x Remus – Sirius x Severus – Voldemort x Harry & las que se me vallan ocurriendo en el camino.

**Prologo: La huida.**

Había pasado tan poco del extraño suceso. Un niño de tan solo un año de edad había asesinado al villano del mundo mágico. Cuando la maldición asesina le había rebotado, saliendo libre con tan solo una cicatriz.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, salió en todos los periódicos mágicos, todos ellos decían que había acabado con el que no debe ser nombrado.

Todos los magos y brujas estaban sumamente felices, muchos de sus antiguos seguidores habían ido a parar a Azkaban, la prisión mágica de alta seguridad.

**¿Pero porque el señor tenebroso estaba buscando a los Potter?** Porque existía una profecía. Esta recitaba que un niño nacido de los que lo habían desafiado tres veces lo vencería, no podría vivir uno mientras el otro estuviera vivo. Solo dos parejas de hechiceros una neutral y la otra de la luz lo habían desafiado tres veces, los Potter, y los Longbottom.

Las parejas se comenzaron a someter al encantamiento fidelio. Pero los Potter hicieron una mala elección, condenando no solo su vida, sino también la de sus amigos y la de su hijo. Habían escogido al heredero de la noble casa Black, desertor de esta, mortifago sin marga, gran y fiel amigo a los Potter pero el al decir que sería muy obvio esa elección. Lo comento con sus amigos. Así escogieron al que creyeron el más apto, al que ellos pensaban no tenía nada que ver con la secta oscura. Peter Pettigrew. ¡Pero se equivocaron! Él era un mortifago, y al enterarse de eso, fue corriendo con su amo.

Los Potter murieron a manos del terrible Lord Voldemort, pero como ya se había mencionado, la maldición había revotado para desaparecer al antiguo lord. Sirius Black después de enterarse de la muerte del que fue su amigo corrió a encontrar al culpable, lo encontró pero este Peter Pettigrew ataco matando a doce muggles y cortándose un dedo en el proceso; acusado de traición, de matar a doce muggles y a su amigo de antaño Pettigrew Sirius Black fue a parar a Azkaban sin un juicio previo.

Los Longbottom creyendo que ya no había peligro quitaron el fidelio, cuando la prima de sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, ataco junto con su esposo y su cuñado atacaron a los Longbottom dejándolos locos por culpa de los crucios que recibieron, dejando a su hijo sin ambos padres que fueron a parar a la sección de daños por encantamientos del hospital de san mungo.

Albus Dumbledore se encargó de llevar al pequeño Harry Potter a la casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive número 4. Pero estos al ser muggles odiaban la magia. Siempre Petunia diciendo que su hermana era una fenómeno. Y su esposo apoyándola. En esa época ellos la familia Dursley también tenían un hijo Dudley un niño demasiado mimado, quien se llevaba con Harry tan solo treinta y nueve días.

Los Dursley pese a sus negaciones tuvieron que aceptar a Harry Potter como… _alguien más en esa casa._

Pasaron los años, donde Vernos y Dudley mayoritariamente golpeaban al pequeño Harry, su tía Petunia simplemente lo olvidaba, y de vez en cuando lo alimentaba y daba agua. Cuando el pequeño enfermaba simplemente lo aislaban, y no lo sacaban del cuarto debajo de las escaleras. Para no enfermar a Dudley.

**13 de enero del año 1,986.**

El pequeño Harry Potter, cansado de tanto llorar se encontraba acostado en el pequeño e incómodo colchón que tenía en la alacena debajo de las escaleras.

—Ya no quiero sufrir más —murmuraba entre espasmos de dolor, todo gracias a su tío, Harry había hecho magia accidental y simplemente lo había golpeado.

Con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta de la alacena. Vio a todos lados, viendo que la casa se encontraba sumamente oscura, seguro por la hora (Era de noche), y porque todos estaban dormidos.

Tomo la funda de su almohada, y metió un poco de ropa, que le quedaba grande debido a que era la ropa vieja de su primo, su cepillo de dientes y un libro que le encantaba, el titulo por mas gastado que estaba se alcanzaba a leer _"Dorian Gray y la piedra de la resurrección"_ le encantaba ese libro, lo había encontrado tirado en la basura hace dos años, no sabía leer, debido a que no alcanzaba las letras, y por eso solo veía los dibujos.

Salió de la alacena, para caminar hacia la puerta con total silencio. Vio que la puerta estaba cerrada, y busco con el tacto las llaves de la puerta, parándose de puntitas para alcanzar la mesa.

Sintió algo frio y lo tomo sintiendo que eran las llaves. Busco la que tuviera la goma en la cabeza, lo que la diferenciaba de las demás.

Se acercó a la puerta, y metió la llave en el picaporte. Abrió con delicadeza, tratando que sus tíos no escucharan. Pero cuando iba a salir, una ráfaga de viento (por la tormenta que se acercaba) hizo que la puerta rebotara, haciendo que Vernon y Petunia bajaran extremadamente rápido, estos vieron como Harry comenzaba a salir corriendo.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a esta casa! — escuchaba los gritos de Vernon —Mal agradecido —mientras el pequeño seguía corriendo, la lluvia se desato, posiblemente por la tormenta pronosticada. Aunque para Harry era más otra prueba de que el cielo estaba con él, no soportando la retención de lágrimas, las dejo fluir, para que se mesclaran con la lluvia.

Siguió corriendo, hasta que sus piernitas no daban para más, llego a un parque, siempre jugaba en ese parque, le encantaba.

Se acercó a los columpios, y con total lentitud se subió a uno. Se comenzó a mecer mientras la lluvia seguía en su máximo potencial.

No se dejó de mecer, hasta que vio una banca, bajo del columpio camino hacia ella.

La toco, se encontraba fría, pero era eso mejor que nada.

—No me siento bien —murmuraba el pequeño Harry mientras se recostaba en la banca. La funda de almohada que traía con su cambio de ropa, un libro desgastado y su cepillo de dientes, la dejo bajo la banca. Tratando de cubrirla con su cuerpo lo mejor que pueda.

Poco a poco se comenzó a sentir más cansado, hasta que se rindió, y callo a los brazos del dios del sueño Morfeo.


	2. Capitulo1: ¿Qué haces aqui Harry Potter?

**Slytherin four ever **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Jotaka Rowling y a la Warner Bros.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi-Slash (Relación hombre x hombre) OoC (Out of Character) M-preg (Embarazo masculino) Chan (Relación Adulto x niño) Gary Stu.

**Parejas:** Lucius x Remus – Sirius x Severus – Voldemort x Harry & las que se me vallan ocurriendo en el camino.

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué haces aquí Harry Potter?**

Severus Snape, toda su vida sirviendo al lado oscuro, siempre solo. Tenía muchos amigos, claro todos ellos mortifagos… o ex mortifagos, porque en octubre del '81 ocurrió lo que nadie se imaginó. Había una profecía, que debía ser cumplida, dos niños que nacieron el mismo día, Harry Potter, y Neville Longbottom.

Severus sufrió mucho cuando su amo desapareció. Tuvo que pedir ayuda a Albus Dumbledore para salir de Azkaban, la prisión mágica de alta seguridad.

Gracias a eso, tuvo que entrar a trabajar al colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra. Toda su juventud se perdió en ese colegio, al que un día había jurado no volver jamás. **¿Por qué?** Porque había estaban sus peores recuerdos, todas sus humillaciones, todas las burlas que sufrió por culpa del grupo que se hacía llamar _"Los merodeadores"._

Pero cuando salió, la mayoría de eso cambio. Dos de ese grupo se unieron al bando oscuro. Excepto James Potter y Peter Pettigrew quienes quisieron mantenerse neutral durante la primera gran guerra. Sus amigos aceptaron eso. Pero cuando se descubrió la profecía, el traidor fue Pettigrew, aunque sus amigos no sabían que él era un mortifago, revelo el encantamiento fidelio a su amo Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort fue en busca de los Potter, quienes rogaron que le perdonara la vida a su único hijo. Pero este no cumplió y al lanzar la maldición asesina le reboto y desapareció.

Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, en venganza por la traición asesinaron a "la rata" de Pettigrew. Ocasionando que Sirius Black fuera sometido a Azkaban (No así Remus Lupin, quien fue ayudado por su esposo)

No se llevaba bien con ningún profesor en Hogwarts_. ¡Todos seguían creyendo que era un mortifago!_ Y estaban en toda la razón.

Eran vacaciones de verano, aunque no le gustara, tenía que salir para hacer las compras de su casa. Salió siempre vestido de negro, si, su color favorito. Se acercó al supermercado, hizo todas sus compras y cuando ya salía choco con algo pequeño, que no hizo más que se tambaleara.

Por instinto gruño, asustando al niño quien se encontraba en el suelo.

Con una sola mano cargo las dos bolsas llenas de víveres. Y vio al niño con quien había chocado.

Se le hacía conocido… pero los únicos niños que conocía eran los gemelos Malfoy, y eran rubios, no morenos. Lo siguió observando, hasta que vio como el niño se comenzaba a levantar.

—Discúlpeme —pido perdón por haber chocado.

Severus no contesto, hasta que el niño volvió a hablar.

—¿No tiene unas monedas que me pueda regalar? —cuando dijo eso, se dio cuenta de las ropas que portaba el niño, todas sumamente grandes y muy sucias. Su carita estaba demasiado sucia. Los ojos verdes se veían muy tristes… _¡Momento!_ ¿_Ojos verdes_?

—¿Te conozco? —pregunto con su voz gélida, siempre frio. Ni con su ahijado hablaba diferente.

—No… no lo creo señor —hablo el niño. Estaba asustado por la vos gélida del hombre, aparte _¿¡Quien vestía de negro en pleno verano!_

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto, se le hacía conocido de algún lado.

—Ha… Harry Potter, señor —hablo el niño, dejando pasmado a Severus, quien recordaba de donde había visto ese niño.

—¿Y tu familia? —volvió a preguntar, el niño ya exasperado pensó "_¿Qué esto es un interrogatorio?_".

—Mi… mis papas están muertos… —callo. Seguramente alejaría al hombre con quien estaba hablando. —Murieron en un accidente de coche.

Harry vio como Severus fruncía el ceño.

—Tus padres no murieron en un accidente… —se quedó callado. Seguramente eso le habían dicho los Dursley, esa familia Muggle.

—¿Usted conoció a mis padres? —pregunto el niño. Severus volteo a ambos lados, buscando si había magia. Lo más seguro es que lo estuvieran siguiendo (a Harry), cuando no percibió magia hablo:

—¿Quieres hablar en otro lugar? —pregunto, vio como el niño asentía. —¿Traes algo más que lo que llevas puesto? —vio como el niño bajaba la cabeza apenado, iba a tomar eso como un no, pero vio como asintió.

Harry tomo la mano de Severus y comenzó a correr mientras jalaba al adulto. Se acercaron a una esquina, y Severus vio como en el suelo (en la banqueta) había lo que parecía ¿un trapo viejo? Conforme más se acercaba, su vista enfocaba mejor, era la funda de una almohada, se veía vieja y desgastada, vio como Harry la tomaba y le decía:

—Listo, ya estoy listo señor. —Tomo a Harry de la mano, mientras comenzaban a caminar a un callejón oscuro. Ya cuando Severus estuvo lo suficiente seguro de que no lo seguían, levanto a Harry y lo coloco sobre su brazo izquierdo.

—Agárrate fuerte —y madamas sintió como Harry agarraba con fuerza su túnica negra desapareció.

Cuando volvió a aparecer espero que se pasara el mareo (de Harry) y lo puso en el suelo. Vio como el pequeño se comenzaba a tambalear. Pero cuando lo iba a detener de una caída segura, recupero el equilibrio. Comenzó a caminar, vio como Harry arrastraba la funda de la almohada, así que la tomo para cargarla.

Entro a su casa, ni muy chica ni muy grande. Ya dentro dejo a Harry anonadado con todos los libros que había ahí.

—Wow —exclamo Harry, le encantaban los libros.

—¿Te gusta leer? —pregunto Severus mientras dejaba la funda en un sillón y los víveres en la mesa del ante-comedor.

Vio como el niño se sonrojaba. Iba a exclamar que si ya tenía cinco años (según su cuenta) tendría que saber leer. Pero vio como el niño iba a hablar:

—Me gustan los libros… pero no sé leer, porque no puedo ver —eso dejo pasmado a Severus _"¿¡Que esos muggles nunca se dieron cuenta!"_

—Oh — no pudo decir más. —¿Usas lentes? —pregunto.

—No, no tengo, mi tía dijo que si quería unos que juntara dinero y me los comprara, pero el problema es que nunca me dan dinero para ahorrar —Severus sintió como el niño quería llorar _"¿Qué? No, que no llore, no se calmar a un niño que llora"_

—Tran… —carraspeo la garganta para que la voz le saliera, su punto débil eran los niños llorando —tranquilo, no llores —

Para cambiar el tema Harry pregunto:

—¿Usted conocía a mis papas? —se sentó en el sillón después de que Severus le preguntara si se iba a quedar parado.

—Yo… —no sabía que decirle, ¿le diría que era un mago muy poderoso? Decidió arriesgarse.

—Harry, tus papas estudiaban en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. —Y así la siguiente hora le comenzó a relatar toda la vida en el colegio, tanto la suya como la de sus papas y los amigos de estos. Veía como Harry se impresionaba seguro que eso no se lo esperaba, hasta que llego a la parte más importante, relatarle como fue la muerte de sus padres.

—Harry, tus padres fueron asesinados, ellos estaban neutrales en la guerra, no querían estar ni en el bando de la luz ni en el de la oscuridad. —se perdió en sus recuerdos, buscando las palabras para relatar eso —Un día se hizo una profecía, yo oí una parte de ella. Y corrí con mi amo para decirla. Mi amo pensando que peligraría su integridad, busco a los Potter y a los Longbottom, quienes se habían escondido bajo el encanto fidelio —vio como Harry iba a preguntar que era ese encanto, pero levanto una mano, indicando que las preguntas al final —Peter Pettigrew, era amigo de tus padres, nadie nunca supo que estaba marcado. Por eso cuando los Potter, tus padres, lo escogieron como guardián secreto, confiando en él. Delato a tu familia con el Lord, y este los busco… y los asesino, te dejo esa cicatriz.

—¿Fi…? ¿Fidelio? —pregunto —¿Qué es eso?

—El Fidelio Se trata de un hechizo sumamente complejo. Consiste en esconder a alguien "en la mente de otro". —Vio como el niño entendía lo que estaba explicando —Éste, llamado el "guardián secreto", es el único que puede percibir a la persona escondida. Cualquier otro no podrá verla ni oírla aunque la tenga delante.

—Oh —se quedaron callados por corto tiempo, hasta que Harry Bostezo. —Señor… me puedo quedar a dormir —antes de que Severus contestara volvió a hablar — ¡Juro que mañana mismo me levanto y no lo vuelvo a molestar! —grito, dejando un poco aturdido a Severus.

—Eh… —Severus se lo pensó, —Bueno —sonrió, nunca había sonreído, pero le encantaba la miradita sincera que le daba el pequeño, vio cómo se levantaba para acercarse a la funda de almohada donde traía todas sus cosas.

Le partió el alma al ver que el pequeño se acostaba en el suelo, para segundos después quedarse profundamente dormido, entre sueños escucho que el pequeño murmuraba:

—Gracias —sonrió al escucharlo —hace mucho que no dormía en algo tan suavecito —y eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera, se acercó al niño, y lo levanto en brazos. ¡No era tan desalmado para dejarlo dormir en el frio suelo!

Entro a una de las tantas habitaciones con las que contaba su casa, la habitación era sencilla, pero cómoda. Color verde pastel, tenía una cama amplia en el centro. Las sabanas que cubrían la cama eran de un color verde esmeralda. La base y los postes de la cama eran de un tono chocolate. Y el dorsal era del mismo color de las sabanas, pero más transparente.

A un lado de la cama se hallaban dos cómodas, en ambas había una lámpara. Había un armario sin ropa, y un baño no muy lujoso. La habitación de un digno Slytherin.

Con lentitud le saco la ropa al niño (sin malas intenciones), vio la ropa que traía en la funda. _"¡Ninguna es de su talla!_" pensó.

Salió de la habitación dejando al niño solo con los calzones. Poco después volvió con una blusa de él, le quedaría grande, pero almenas estaba limpia.

Se la puso al niño quien seguía dormido.

—Lily —murmuro antes de salir de la habitación del niño, lo volteo a ver, este dormía plácidamente —eras mi mejor amiga, me apoyaste en todo. Ahora cuidare a tu hijo… como si fuera mío —y salió de la habitación.

Se encamino a la suya que se encontraba a dos puertas. La habitación en desuso (sin cama ni nada) y el baño (solo la habitación de Harry y la de Snape tienen baño)

Entro a su habitación. Se quitó la larga túnica negra que traía, y se metió al baño. Se miró unos momentos al espejo, antes de quitarse toda la ropa, para después proseguir a bañarse.

Salió del baño después de diez minutos bajo la regadera.

Se puso un pantalón negro ¡Hasta para dormir usa negro!, con una blusa color verde limón. Un color demasiado extraño. Callo sobre la almohada, y en cosa de segundo acompaño a Harry en sus sueños, viajando con el dios Morfeo.

Mientras en otro lugar:

—No es posible que haya desaparecido así sin más Lucius —murmuraba una persona.

—Tranquilo, lo encontraremos. —sonrió Lucius.

—Pero… que tal si Dumbledore lo encuentra antes. ¡Y si le mete las cosas de que los Gryffindor son los buenos, los Slytherin los malos, que sus padres fueron asesinados por el loco de Voldemort y que ahora él lo debe mat… —todo el discurso que parecía ensayado se quedó atorado al sentir el beso que le planto su esposo.

—Tranquilo Remus —murmuro Lucius cuando se separaron. —Encontraremos a Harry, lo traeremos a vivir con nosotros, será otro Malfoy mas. —sonrió, solo como él sabe hacerlo. —te lo prometo, y si no lo cumplo… ¡me dejo de llamar Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! — sentencio el rubio.


	3. Capítulo 2: Dimitri Alejandro Prince Sna

**Slytherin four ever **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling y al Warner Bros.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi-Slash (Relación hombre x hombre) OoC (Out of Character) M-preg (Embarazo masculino) Chan (Relación Adulto x niño) Gary Stu.

**Parejas:** Lucius x Remus – Sirius x Severus – Voldemort x Harry & las que se me vallan ocurriendo en el camino.

**HAY DEMASIADO ****OOC**** POR PARTE DE ****SEVERUS SNAPE****, SI NO TE GUSTA BYE BYE **

**Capítulo 2: Dimitri Alejandro Prince Snape**

_**S**_e levantó muy temprano, estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora. ¿Por qué? Porque como el daba clases en el colegio, estas comenzaban a las diez treinta, pero él siempre estaba levantado haciendo sus amadas pociones.

Se metió a la ducha, y tardo menos de lo pensado bañándose. Salió con una toalla amarrada en la cintura.

Todo su torso, pectorales y espalda, marcados por las cicatrices de guerra. Algunas hechas por enemigos, otras por su propio amo.

Se sentó en su cama, mientras recordaba la charla que había tenido con Harry el día anterior.

—**¿Por qué huiste de casa de tus tíos? —pregunto Severus, mientras dejaba una taza de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa.**

**Vio como Harry tomaba la taza y le daba un pequeño sorbo.**

—**Ellos… me decían que era un fenómeno —murmuro arrastrando las palabras. Severus pensó que ese viejo canalla (Dumbledore) había hecho una pésima elección, al escoger a la familia Dursley como el protector de Harry.**

—**¿Por qué decían que eras un fenómeno? —sinceramente, Severus era un poco… ¡Preguntón!**

—**Una vez, mi tía me corto el cabello, decía que estaba horrible. Solo me dejo el copete, para tapar la cicatriz. —murmuraba el pequeño —entonces, al amanecer, mi pelo volvía a crecer, yo no sabía que pasaba, pero tío Vernon me decía que lo dejara de hacer. Fue la primera vez que me dejaron sin comer por todo el día.**

**Continuaron hablando, durante dos horas. Hasta que a Harry se le salió que dormía en la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Eso lo hizo enfurecer, como permitía que un niño durmiera ahí.**

**Harry le comento que había arañas, pero que ya no le importaban. Dudley siempre que bajaba, brincaba para que Harry se levantara. Y en muchas ocasiones, había alguna araña que caía y le picaba.**

**Le decía que dormía en un colchón todo viejo y desgastado.**

—Muy bien, es hora de ir a ver si ya se levantó —murmuro para sí mismo, ya se encontraba cambiado. Vestía unos vaqueros color negro, y una camisa de vestir color verde… ¿Por qué los Slytherin tienes que ser tan… Slytherin?

Salió de su habitación, para dirigirse a la habitación donde reposaba su inquilino.

Entro y lo que vio fue a Harry dormido, si pero exactamente en la misma posición. Era extraño ver que un niño no se moviera para nada. Lo más seguro es que fueran experiencias de su descanso en la alacena.

Iba a salir de la habitación para dejarlo dormir, cuando escucho un pequeño gemidito. Volteo a ver, y vio a Harry estirándose, parecía desorientado. Lo más seguro es que se preguntara ¿Dónde estoy? Lo vio voltear pasando sus ojos por toda la habitación.

Enfoco su vista en Severus, eh inmediatamente se levantó, soltando un gemidito cuando sus pies tuvieron contacto con el frio suelo a causa del invierno (están en enero).

—Lo… lo lamento —murmuro apresuradamente —ya, ya me voy, gracias por dejar que me haya quedado a dormir —murmuro, mientras se sus zapatitos rotos.

—Sabes, estuve pensando. Como tu mama era amiga mía, mi casa siempre está sola ¿te —dudo, Severus nunca había dudado — gustaría quedarte a vivir? —pregunto —¡Claro! No me tienes que llamar papá si no quieres, durante las clases en el colegio (se tomó unas vacaciones, que acaban dos semanas antes del primero de septiembre) te puedes quedar con los Malfoy, no creo que digan que no —pauso —aparte, tienen dos hijos, Draco y Derrick Malfoy, uno de sus papas era amigo de los tuyos. —se quedó callado, esperando que Harry captara todo —¿Entonces? —pregunto —¿Qué dices?

—Yo… —Harry comenzó a pensar que se la pasaría muy bien con los niños de los que le hablaba Severus, pero… ¡que pensaba! ¡Al fin tendría una familia! —¡Sí! —grito entusiasmado Harry.

Severus sonrió, había tomado una excelente decisión —Muy bien, date un baño, para que bajes a desayunar —murmuro mientras se encaminaba a salir de la habitación.

—¿pero… —el murmuro casi inaudible hizo que se detuviera — no tengo ropa —bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

—… —Severus pareció pensar, hasta que hablo: —Yo tengo un poco de ropa de Derrick, mi ahijado, es un poco más alto que tú, así que lo más seguro es que te quede grande —hablo mientras salía de la habitación eh iba a la suya.

Tenía ropa de más porque casi todos los fines de semana (en Vacaciones de Verano y Navidad), Derrick se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Tanto que Remus había dicho que tuviera ropa por si acaso.

Saco (de un cajón) un pequeño pantalón color blanco, con demasiadas bolsas "¿Por qué un niño necesita tantas bolsas?" se preguntó mentalmente. Prosiguió a buscar la blusa, una blusa de manga larga (por el frio) color azul cielo. Saco unos zapatitos color negro que iban a juego con el pantalón. "Espero que le queden" había pensado. Después busco una chamarra, y encontró una que el niño había dejado olvidada, color café con demasiados dibujos de monos… (changos, chimpancés, como los quieran llamar). Y un par de calcetines.

Salió de su habitación, y encontró al niño ya bañado, estaba sentado en su cama, la toalla estaba demasiado grande, que la había usado para cubrirse completamente.

—Gracias —murmuro mientras veía como Severus colocaba la ropa en su cama.

—Tu… —dudo —¿te sabes cambiar o te ayudo? —pregunto.

El pequeño se sonrojo, y asintiendo con la cabeza, dejo que Severus le ayudara a cambiarse.

Sonrió, nunca lo habían cambiado, todavía batallaba al ponerse la ropa, en casa de sus tíos, nadie le ayudaba.

Y la ropa que le daban, estaba usada y no le quedaba.

—Listo —hablo Severus mientras terminaba de abrochar los zapatitos del niño. —Vamos a desayunar, y pasaremos a comprarte ropa —hablo —luego vamos a comprar tus lentes.

Harry se ilusiono mucho cuando menciono lo de los lentes.

Bajaron y desayunaron algo ligero, después mientras se abrigaban bien salieron, las calles estaban cubiertas por unas dos capas de nieve.

Dio un brinquito, cuando sintió que Severus lo tomaba de los brazos y lo cargaba, lo más seguro es para que no se congelara los pies.

Se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad, que estaba repleta de gente y de tiendas.

Entraron a la primera tiene de ropa.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos? —pregunto una señorita que vestía un conjunto de falda y blusa azul "Lo más seguro es que trabaje aquí" pensó Severus.

—Sí, me gustaría ropa para el… —señalo al niño que nada más entraron a la tienda había bajado, pero lo tenía tomado de la mano.

—Oh… —la señorita se quedó callada —¡Que lindos ojos tiene! —había exclamado.

—Son de su madre —murmuro Severus. Siguieron a la señorita hasta que llegaron a la zona de niño.

Después de una hora, donde habían estado escogiendo miles de conjuntos (no escasea en dinero, ya que tiene mucha fortuna que le heredo su madre y su padre, mas aparte el pago al trabajar en Hogwarts, tanto dinero mágico como muggle). A Severus le frustro que Harry haya querido una blusa de manga larga, con líneas que iban de un lado a otro color rojo y amarillo.

Le compro la prenda, pero su ropa era mayoritariamente color gris, negra, verde, azul y blanco.

Salieron de la tienda, y gracias un callejón que encontraron cerca, Severus pudo hacer las cosas más pequeñas para que cupieran en la bolsa más grande.

—Muy bien —hablo Severus mientras tomaba la mano del niño para que no se le fuera a perder. —Ahora compremos zapatos —.

Y se encaminaron a otra gran tienda donde solo había zapatos de niños.

—Muy buenas tardes, me gustaría comprar unos zapatos para el —hablo Severus mientras señalaba a Harry quien se estaba entreteniendo con un payaso que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

—Sígueme por favor —hablo la señorita mientras Harry y el la seguían.

—Harry siéntate aquí —hablo Severus mientras se sentaba en el asiento aun lado del mostrador.

La joven que los atendió, comenzó a traer par tras par de zapatos para Harry.

Los primeros que el niño se llevó fueron unos zapatitos color gris con negro, estos en vez de agujeta (no sabía abrocharla) llevaban velcro, el diseño era de un par de ojos a cada lado, y unas líneas que simulaban la boca y uno que otro colmillo de un tiburón.

Después de eso, Severus fue quien comenzó a escoger zapatos, conforme la comodidad y el diseño. Se llevaron ocho pares de zapatos, tanto informales, como para salir y asistir a reuniones.

Pasaron por el oftalmólogo.

Después de hablar por una hora con el doctor de cosas sin importancia (según Severus) llegaron al momento más importante.

—Como le decía señor, se —pauso y miro al niño quien le sonrió —hijo, necesita lentes, está muy pequeño para una cirugía, pero tráigamelo cuando cumpla los catorce y lo poder operar, mientras necesita unos lentes, por favor, ¿podría pasar a escoger el diseño? —el hombre le mostro un catálogo que contenía varios pares de lentes, el que más le gusto a Severus fueron unos (compro tres por si acaso) de lentes redondos, con inscripciones a los lados, escogió unos en color verde para su uniforme ¡Muy seguro estará si queda en Slytherin!, unos de color blanco para su ropa clara ¡Muy a la moda nuestro Severus! Y unos negros casuales.

Cuando salieron del oftalmólogo, se dirigieron (mediante aparición) a la casa de Severus, entraron y lo primero que hicieron ¡Mono Severus acomodando ropa como un lindo papa! Fue comenzar a colocar la ropa y los zapatos en su lugar.

Cuando terminaron (muy exhausto) hicieron una comida.

—Harry, te llevare con los Malfoy, creo que tienen que saber que tú estás conmigo, aparte Lucius me puede ayudar a que alguien te cambie el nombre sin muchas preguntas, y con poco papeleo.

Vio como Harry asentía y seguía comiendo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Severus y Harry se dieron una ducha (por separado), luego Severus (ya cambiado) le puso la ropa a Harry para que se cambiara, era un pantalón color negro, con una blusa blanca y una chamarra gris de pluma de ganso. con unos zapatitos negros que Severus ayudo a atar.

—Vamos con los Malfoy. Te explicare. —Comenzó con su explicación sobre cómo usar los Polvos Flu para llegar a la mansión. —Entendiste? —pregunto, viendo que el niño asentía, le paso un botecito y el pequeño tomo con su pequeño puño polvos flu. —Vas a gritar fuerte y alto ¡Mansión Malfoy! —explico. —Repítelo conmigo Mansión Malfoy —dijeron al unísono.

—¡Mansión Malfoy! —grito, y llamas verdes se tragaron al chico.

—¡Mansión Malfoy! —grito Severus. Salió al recibidor de la mansión Malfoy, donde veía a Harry parado a un lado de la chimenea. Después de estabilizarse, hablo: —Espera aquí, hablare primero.

Salió a la nada pequeña salita, donde se encontraban Remus y Lucius hablando, leyó los labios de Remus, mientras Lucius lo miraba (a Severus) hablaban de Harry Potter,

Remus traía en piernas a un pequeño rubio casi castaño, de ojos color grises, quien supuso era Derrick, se veía agitado. Tal vez por su enfermedad muggle *. De la cocina llego el pequeño Draco con un vaso de agua.

—Emm… —se quedó callado, viendo como Lucius lo miraba interrogante, mientras Remus no le hacía caso por andar con Derrick —Lucius, tengo un problema —y antes de que el Malfoy gruñera, volvió a hablar —pero, es un problema bueno. Necesito tus influencias para cambiar un nombre… de alguien.

Vio como Remus le prestaba atención, mientras colocaba el inhalador en la boquita de Derrick.

—Necesito de su ayuda, vengan —hablo encaminándose hacia el recibidor, donde Harry estaba parado en medio del lugar. Con una seña hizo que se colocara detrás de él, para después ver como llegaban Lucius y Remus solos. Lo más seguro es que hayan mandado a los pequeños a sus habitaciones.

—¿Qué pasa Severus? —pregunto Remus, se le hacía sospechosa esa actitud.

—Quiero que conozcan a alguien —y antes de que los Malfoy hablaran, vieron como Severus se movía para revelar la figura de un pequeño de cabello despeinado y ojos verdes con unos pequeños lentes color negros.

—Ese es quien creo que es —pregunto Lucius.

—Si tu crees que es quien creo que es, entonces… necesito saber quién crees tú que es el —le sonrió —Él es Harry Potter, y necesito que me ayudes a cambiarle el nombre y los apellidos.

—¡Harry! —Exclamo Remus. —¡Severus!, ¿cómo lo encontraste? —pregunto.

—Me lo tope, me dijo que sus —volteo a ver a Harry —esos muggles lo lastimaban. —seguía serio hasta que bajo la vista —De pronto me entro lo paternal que tengo con Derrick, aparte le prometí a Lily que lo cuidaría —su voz volvió al mismo tono de siempre.

—Entonces, le quieres cambiar la identidad —afirmo Lucius, —sí, tengo contactos que lo harán rápido. ¡Pero! Necesita desaparecer su acta muggle. —hablo.

—Sí, de eso yo me encargo, tu encárgate del nombre. —

Lucius salió caminando hacia la chimenea, y hablo por ella con alguien a quien Severus no pudo distinguir. Vio como Remus tomaba la manita de Harry y lo dirigía a la sala. Harry inseguro volteo a ver a Severus, y lo vio caminando tras de él.

Lucius llegó poco después, con un hombre, alto cabello negro recogido en una trenza.

—Él es Marcus Duhammel —hablo Lucius presentando al hombre tras de él. —Él es el que hará el cambio. Pagare yo… —volteo a ver a Remus —no quiero un castigo. Bueno, comiencen.

—Buenas tardes, a quien le cambiaremos el nombre? —pregunto

—A el —hablo Severus señalando al niño que estaba cohibido frente a los adultos.

Inspecciono al niño antes de hablar: — Muy bien, ¿su anterior nombre? —pregunto.

—Harry… Potter —vio como el hombre del ministerio lo miraba. De pronto con un chasquido hizo aparecer el documento donde se registraba a Harry.

—¿Harry James Potter Evans? —pregunto. Severus asintió en su asiento mientras miraba al niño —Su padrino según este documento es… ¿Sirius Orión Black? —Volvió a preguntar, solo que esta vez Remus fue quien asintió.

—¿Qué? —pregunto ante la mirada de Lucius—Estuve en su bautizo.

—Bueno, continuemos —hablo interrumpiendo la pelea de la pareja —Desapareceré su registro mágico. Haremos uno nuevo, pero será un poco doloroso. —Hablo.

Severus miro a Harry, y se acercó a su oído preguntado si quería continuar. Este asintió y continuaron.

—Muy bien. —Hizo un movimiento de mano, y el papel que contenía que era hijo de dos brujos famosos se extinguió. —Ahora, colocaremos el nuevo nombre aquí. —Miro a Snape. Mientras señalaba un papel y le prestaba una pluma que no necesitaba tinta.

—¿Cómo quieres llamarte? —pregunto, la opinión del niño contaba.

—Emm… ¿Bob? —pregunto, vio el rostro enojado de Severus, la mirada de incredibilidad de Lucius, la sonrisa de Remus y la mirada exasperante del hombre ahí. —¿Qué? —pregunto —siempre quise llamar así a mi pez dorado. —Sonrió, Remus estallo en carcajadas, mientras Lucius y Severus sonreía. El hombre lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

—¿Qué tal Dimitri? —pregunto Remus —Siempre me gusto ese nombre, pero acá mis ojos —miro a Lucius, quien se hizo el desentendido —quiso que se llamara Derrick no Dimitri. Y como yo escogí el nombre de Draco, era uno y uno.

—Me gusta —sonrió Harry.

—Dimitri ¿Qué más? —pregunto Severus mientras anotaba en el papel el nombre del chico.

—Dimitri Alejandro — Severus escucho la voz de un niño, no parecía la de Harry, así que volteo buscando la voz, al otro lado de la sala, encontró a Derrick, el pequeño venía con su inhalador, así que Remus inmediatamente lo vio, corrió hacia el para tomarlo en brazos.

Derrick era el amor de sus padres, pero no por eso le prestaban más atención que a Draco. Los amaban por igual, pero Draco sabía que su hermano estaba enfermo, por eso lo cuidaban mucho. Draco amaba jugar Quiddich, mientras que Derrick amaba los libros. Lucius estaba asustado, su hijo podría entrar a Ravenclaw. Derrick había aprendido a no hacer juegos de correr, volar… o juegos que simplemente lo agotaran. El niño estaba en tratamiento (con Severus) quien decía que para los diez años, ya podría hacer lo que un niño normal hacía.

—Dimitri Alejandro —Severus sonrió, le gustaba el nombre. —Me Gusta —lo anoto en el papel, y le puso el apellido de su madre, Prince…

—Muy bien, quedara ¿Dimitri Alejandro Prince Snape? —pregunto, Severus asintió.

—¿Prince Snape? —pregunto Remus. —¿Porque el apellido de tu madre primero? —vio como Severus lo miraba, todos estaban curiosos por saber la respuesta.

—Porque así nadie sabrá que es mi hijo. —Viro su cabeza hacia Harry —Así, Dumbledore nunca sabrá que tú eras Harry Potter. — y más que decidido Firmo con sangre ese documento, que marcaba a Harry como su Hijo.

—Muy bien, todo está listo. Ahora —hizo un movimiento de mano, y otro documento apareció —esto tal vez deba quemarlo —Leyó el documento. ¡Era el acta de adopción Muggle! Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que prendiera fuego.

—Oye Lucius, ya que estamos cambiando nombres —murmuro Remus mientras abrazaba a Lucius por la espalda —¿Porque no aprovechamos cambiarte el nombre a ti? —pregunto Remus.

—Ca… cambiarme el nombre ¿Por qué? —pregunto asustado.

—Porque acuérdate que me prometiste que encontraríamos a Harry —pauso esperando que su esposo replicara.

—Y… y lo encontramos, ¿que no lo estás viendo? —dijo señalando al niño que estaba mirando a discusión —

—Sí, pero… dijiste que lo convertirías en un Malfoy —miro a su amado —y que si no lo hacías, ¡Te dejarías de llamar Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! —imito la vos de él. —Y deja te recuerdo que el… ahora es un Snape, no un Malfoy —le sonrió.

—Este… —paso saliva con fuerza. Su esposo a veces daba miedo. —Pero… entonces, nuestro dragón, ¿el nombre de quién llevaría? —pregunto. —Recuerda que él es Draco Lucius Malfoy… —miro a Remus. —Y dijimos que nuestros hijos llevarían nuestro nombre… —vio a su esposo dudar.

Suspiro, ya ganaría la siguiente —Bueno, ganaste esta batalla… pero espera a la noche, que yo ganare la guerra —tomo a Derrick en brazos y subió las escaleras.

—Lucius… ¿estás bien? —pregunto Snape mientras ponía una mano en la frente de su amigo —estas… sudando frio. —miro a Lucius.

—Nunca, óyeme bien Severus, ¡Nunca! Prometas nada —miro al tipo del ministerio —Marcus ¿Cuánto es? —pregunto Lucius.

—Solo quiero… un acenso en el ministerio —sonrió prometedor.

—Bueno, hablare con Millicent Bagnold ** , yo me encargo de tu acenso —y vio como el hombre desaparecía por la chimenea.

Notas finales:

*****Asma es la enfermedad Muggle que tiene Derrick. Yo la padecí, pero a los ocho la comencé a controlar.

******Es el ministro de magia de 1,98O a 1,99O


	4. Capítulo 3: El Diario de Tom Riddle

Notas del capítulo:

**Slytherin four ever **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling y al Warner Bros.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi-Slash (Relación hombre x hombre) OoC (Out of Character) M-preg (Embarazo masculino) Chan (Relación Adulto x niño) Gary Stu.

**Parejas:** Lucius x Remus – Sirius x Severus – Voldemort x Harry/Dimitri & las que se me vallan ocurriendo en el camino.

**Aclaraciones:** _**Escritura del Diario **_ Cursiva y en negritas

**Capítulo 3: El Diario de Tom Riddle**

Remus miro como estaban jugando en el gran patio de su casa Draco, quien vestía unos pantalones color beige y una blusa color azul de manga larga, guantes y gorro, Derrick, quien traía al igual que su hermano, unos pantalones color café y una blusa manga larga color naranja. Unos guantes negros, un gorro café y una bufanda negra. Y Dimitri (Ahora así será Harry), el traía unos pantalones color verde oscuro, con una blusa manga larga color blanca, con unos guantes y un gorro color gris los tres tenían una gran chamarra para evitar resfriados.

Después de media hora jugando con la nieve, llego Derrick corriendo a un lado suyo.

—Papi, tengo hambre —hablo el pequeño. Remus lo miro sonriente, y lo tomo en brazos.

—Draco, Dimitri —los mencionados voltearon al escuchar su nombre, dejando de jugar con la nieve, y vieron a Remus gritándoles —vengan a comer, ya jugaron mucho en la nieve, se van a resfriar.

Los niños comenzaron a correr directo hacia la mansión. El primero en entrar fue Draco, y después ya más lento fue Dimitri, Remus al ver que ya habían entrado, se encamino hacia dentro y cerró la puerta de cristal, esta tenia estampas dragones es algunas partes, para evitar algún accidente cuando los niños fueran corriendo y olvidaran abrirla

Llamo a un elfo, y le pidió que les preparara una merienda a los niños, chocolate caliente y galletas.

Llego a la sala con Derrick aun en brazos, y vio a Draco, con su cabello enmarañado, por causa del gorro y a Dimitri, este no se había quitado el gran gorro, pero la chamarra había pasado a otra historia. Los dos estaban frente a la chimenea, había una pequeña rejilla que evitaba que se acercaran mucho así no salían quemados.

—Y… ¿Te gusta el Quiddich? —pregunto Draco, quería hacer conversación con él, solo sabía que era el hijo de el padrino de su hermano.

—¿Qui-que? —pregunto Dimitri, no estaba al tanto de los deportes mágicos.

—Amm… si es un juego donde hay tres pelotas, vuelan en escobas… ¿no? —la descripción de Draco no estaba completa. Con un crack apareció un plato de comida frente a los dos niños en la mesita de centro. Derrick bajo de las piernas de su papa, donde este le estaba arreglando el cabello. Tomo una tacita de chocolate caliente y unas galletas. Se sentó en el suelo donde pronto se le unieron Draco y Dimitri.

En paz comieron las galletas y tomaron el chocolate, hasta que alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, llegaron Lucius y Severus, Derrick y Dimitri al ver a sus padres, fueron a su encuentro, Lucius tomo en brazos a Derrick, al igual que Severus a Dimitri. Llegaron a la sala, donde Draco estaba en piernas de su papa, le estaba arreglando el cabello.

—¿Cómo les fue en el ministerio? —pregunto Remus a Lucius y a Severus, quienes estaban sentándose con Derrick y Dimitri en piernas (respectivamente).

—No fue difícil —hablo el, próximamente era la final mundial de Quiddich, se celebraría en Inglaterra. Y Draco y Derrick querían ir.

—Entonces ¿Si vamos a ir? —pregunto Draco, mientras se quitaba los guantes, con la chimenea ya no hacia tanto calor.

—Si —respondio Lucius. —son seis boletos —hablo enseñando los boletos. Tomo dos y se los dio a Severus —nos vemos aquí el próximo sábado —hablo.

—Claro, ¿de aquí nos transportaremos? —pregunto Severus mientras se levantaba y le decía a Dimitri que fuera por sus cosas.

—Sí, aquí nos esperara un traslados. Lleguen temprano — Vio como Severus le colocaba la chamara a Dimitri, para después salir por la puerta y ya fuera de las barreras de anti-aparición desapareció.

Severus apareció en un callejón a la vuelta de su casa. Bajo a Dimitri, y lo tomo de la mano. Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de este, donde entraron. Severus se quitó la gran gabardina que usaba para protegerse del frio, y le quito a Dimitri su chamarra.

Vio un calendario que se encontraba aun lado de la puerta —faltan tres días —murmuro, volteo buscado al niño, pero lo encontró sentado en una silla leyendo el libro que había dejado inconcluso por la noche. Después de que le compraran las gafas, no había sido muy difícil enseñarle a leer.

—Dimitri, iré a preparar las maletas, para que no andemos apurados a la mera hora. Solo serán dos días —hablo, se encamino a la habitación del niño, donde saco tres conjuntos de pantalón y camisa, un gorrito, una bufanda y unos guates, saco una pijama abrigadora, para dormir. Cuatro cambios de ropa interior (con su camiseta de tirantes). Dos pares de zapatos (tenis y de vestir). Ya con todo afuera, saco una mochila color azul, que tenía un par de gatos negros en la parte de adelante. La abrió, y coloco todo, la mochila tenía un hechizo que todo lo que entraba se hacía sumamente chico para que cupiera todo.

Ya con todo a dentro, cerro la mochila y se dirigió a su cuarto. Saco un par de túnicas, un abrigo, cambio de ropa interior. Abrió la mochila del niño, y lo guardo todo.

Dejo la mochila aun lado de su cama, y salió para preparar la cena.

—Dimitri —llamo el niño lo volteo a ver, dando a entender que hacía caso. —Nos iremos el sábado, estaremos todo el día ahí, para ver el partido. Después iremos con los Malfoy un día a un hotel que se encuentra cerca, y ya el lunes muy temprano el traslados nos transportara a la mansión Malfoy.

—Bueno, ¿has ido a un partido de Quiddich? —Pregunto el pequeño.

—Eh ido a los de mi casa, como sabes soy jefe de la casa de Slytherin —hablo —y cada que hay Quiddich voy.

Vio como el niño lo seguía mirando, no le gustaba usar legeremends, pero aun sin usarla, ese niño era demasiado… _transparente. _Parecía un libro abierto, frente a Dumbledore, no tendría oportunidad de ocultar nada…

—Dimitri —hablo, el niño lo volteo a ver —después de que lleguemos del partido, te enseñare algunos trucos de magia, te pueden servir mucho contra Dumbledore. —vio como el niño asentía y regresaba a su lectura.

Severus estaba muy cansado, vio que era demasiado tarde para cenar.

—Ve a bañarte, y cámbiate. Te hare un cereal —hablo Severus. No quería que cenara algo pesado, porque luego le podría caer mal. Un cereal con leche y ya.

Dimitri obedeciendo, subió sus escaleras, abrió con precaución su cuarto, todavía no se acostumbraba. Encontró sobre la cama un libro viejo y maltratado, que tenía sus hojas amarillentas por el tiempo. Lo abrió y lo encontró en blanco. Lo puso en la mesita de noche que había a un lado de su cama, y tomo una ducha rápida. Cuando salió, bajo las escaleras con el libro en la mano.

Ni dos minutos pasaron, cuando Dimitri ya estaba cenando y hojeando el cuaderno viejo.

No encontró nada interesante, Severus momentos antes había subido a cambiarse, bajo de la silla y se encamino a la mesa de la sala, donde había un tintero y varias plumas.

Tomo una pluma y la sumergió en la tinta, abrió el libro y pensando en que escribir callo una gota de tinta en este.

Pensando que ya lo había manchado, quiso cambiar de hoja, cuando vio que la tinta desaparecía.

Comenzó a escribir.

—Mi nombre es Dimitri Alejandro Prince — le gustaba como se oía, y mientras escribía lo iba leyendo.

Pauso, no sabía cómo continuar la historia de su vida.

Vio que la tinta volvía a desaparecer, y debajo de donde había escrito su nombre, apareció otro

—Hola Dimitri, mi nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle —leyó. Pensó que estaba hechizado para jugarle alguna broma.

—Eh… —comenzó a escribir .

_**Hola, ¿este libro es tuyo?**_ pregunto, aun sin esperar respuesta, pensando que solo fue su imaginación.

—Sí, este fue mi diario cuando vivía —leyó mientras sumergía la pluma en el tintero.

_**Entonces, ¿Cómo entraste a Diario?**_ Cuestiono, aún era un niño para entender muchas cosas.

_**¿Cómo entre? Deje una parte de mi vida aquí**_; sabía que él no estaría enterado de todo. _**¿Cuántos años tienes? **_Le pregunto Tom Riddle al chico.

_**Tengo cinco años**_; el niño seguía escribiendo mientras leía en su mente.

_**¿Cómo conseguiste este diario?**_ Le pregunto Tom a Dimitri.

_**Estaba en mi mesa de noche**_. Contesto el nombrado. _**Oye, mi… papa me espera. Luego hablamos.**_

_**De acuerdo Dimitri, hasta luego**_. Termino esa frase y las letras se disolvieron en la hoja.

Dimitri subió corriendo a su cuarto, a la espera de Severus para arroparlo.

**Tres días después**

—Dimitri, apresúrate —le grito Severus mientras esperaba al niño que venía bajando las escaleras.

Traía una blusa de manga larga rayada, color café y amarillo. Unos zapatitos color café, al igual que la bufanda que le daba una vuelta al cuello y caía suelta por ambos lados, llevaba una gorra y guantes.

Cuando se acercaron a la chimenea, Severus le dijo que marchara, mientras desaparecía Dimitri tras las llamas, tomo la chamarra del niño, la gabardina suya y la mochila de ambos. Y al igual que el niño partió.

Al llegar a la mansión Malfoy, Severus vio como ¿había una niña? Miro a Lucius, quien se encontraba triste, y a Remus, quien se veía molesto, mas no enojado.

—¿Qué sucede? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Cómo que sucede? —pregunto Remus. —Sucede que aquí Lucius Malfoy, tuvo una relación… —no termino porque antes de que dijera algo Remus, Lucius hablo.

—Antes del matrimonio—

—Bueno, el punto es que dejo a Narcissa embarazada, y ahora Narcissa llego y le dijo a Lucius que ya no quería saber nada de la niña se marchó y aquí está la niña; no estoy enojado con Lucius, ni con la niña. Sino con Narcissa, ¿Qué no es su hija? —miro a la pequeña.

La niña era toda una Malfoy. Cabello rubio platino, ojos color grises y sonrisa angelical.

—Bueno, Tinya —bramo Remus, la pobre niña venía muy descubierta pese al frio, el elfo apareció —trae ropa para la niña, muy abrigadora, ve a comprarla, y le dio una bolsa de galeones para que el elfo la comprara.

Remus se quitó la chamara que traía, mientras se la ponía a la niña que temblaba un poco, la tomo en brazos y camino a la sala, con Draco, Derrick, Lucius, Severus y Dimitri, detrás.

Poco después apareció el elfo con mucha ropa de niña excelente para su edad.

Remus bajo a la niña que no la había soltado en ningún momento.

—¿Te cambias sola, o te ayudo? —pregunto.

—¿Me ayuda, por favor? —la niña bajo la mirada, mientras tomaba la mano de Remus y la subía a la habitación que se encontraba aun lado de la de los niños.

Mientras abajo, los demás estaban hablando.

—¿Cuántos años tiene la niña? —pregunto Severus.

—Tiene seis años, tan solo es unos meses más grande que Draco y Derrick. Fue una aventura simple, estaba de pareja con Remus, pero no nos habíamos casado.

—Papi —Lucius dirigió su mirada a Derrick —¿Es nuestra hermanita? —pregunto.

—… —se lo pensó, miro la hora, todavía era temprano para marchar —Claro, se acercó a la chimenea y llamo al hombre que había cambiado el nombre de Dimitri.

Poco después apareció el hombre.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Malfoy? —pregunto.

—Necesito otra acta de nacimiento —

—Bueno —bufo, _que gente más indecisa_ pensó. —¿Quién es ahora?

—Es mi hija, Antares Black —murmuro.

—Antares Black —recito un una partida de nacimiento apareció al frente —¿Su madre es Narcissa Black?

—Sí, ¿no dice quién es el padre? —vio como el hombre negaba —bueno, quita ese apellido… —vio como Remus bajaba las escaleras con la niña de la mano, traía el cabello amarrado en dos caletitas bajas, un copete detrás de la ojera, que dejaba su cabello descubierto. Un sombrerito color rosa oscuro, un saco del mismo color que el gorro, y una falda color rosa pastel. Las mallas eran del mismo color que lo demás, y los zapatitos negros. Traía unos aretes de oro puro, que costaron una pequeña (mucho muy pequeña) fortuna. —Remus amor, ¿quieres que le de tu apellido? —pregunto durativo Lucius.

—Claro, siempre quise una niña —y sonrió extasiado.

—Bueno, Antares Melissa Malfoy Lupin — y sonrió el hombre que cambio el nombre, Era un nombre hermoso, digno de una princesa.

—Listo— la partida de nacimiento antigua se adjuntó a la nueva acta, y desaparecieron.

—Eso es todo, me marcho —

El hombre desapareció tras las llamas verdes.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —hablo impaciente Draco, mientras miraba a la niña, era muy bonita.

—Sí, marchémonos.

Salieron al patio, donde había una cadena larga de Oro.

Todos tóquenla, Remus tomo las menor de Derrick y de Melissa, y las coloco en la cadena, mientras el hacía lo mismo, en ningún momento soltó ni las manos ni la cadena.

Lucius hizo los mismo con Draco, al igual que Severus con Dimitri.

Todos juntos desaparecieron, después de sentir el horrible traslado.

Aparecieron en un campo, Remus tomo en un brazo a Derrick, y en el otro a Melissa, para que ninguno callera, lo mismo con Lucius y Severus.

—Llegamos, la final mundial de Quiddich—

**h.**

Notas finales:

Hola, lamento la HORROROSA tardanza. No pondré pretextos, porque no los hay. Solo que me seque y me dio flojera continuar XD. Espero que mis fans no se hayan ido D:

Se que se sorprenderan, y quien no, eso se me salio de improbiso. Antares es una estrella, como honor a la honrrada casa Black, es una pequeña y no tiene la culpa de las travesuras de los padres. Narcissa no la quiere, y la niña en los rasgos es toda una Malfoy.

Remus no esta molesto, por Dios, cuando ese hombre tan bueno estaria molesto. Bueno, Melissa me gusto ese nombre, y Maloy Lupin, porque es la niña de los dos (adoptada de uno).

Espero que no se molesten, en este fic al igual que todos (normalmente los personajes inventados y el protagonista osea: Dimitri, tiene un papel muy importante en la historia).

Ya mero es el partido de Quiddich, no se narrarlo, así que narrare el comienzo, y el final.

_**¡NECESITO AYUDA! ¿QUIENES DEBEN DE COMPETIR? ¿OSEA QUE EQUIPO CONTRA QUE EQUIPO? ¿PONGO LOS MISMOS QUE EN LA PELI 4?**_

Descubrimos que Lucius tiene una hija con Narcissa, ¿Qué sorpresa no? Bueno, me gusto una imagen que vi y la agrega.

Ya mero aparece Sirius, y en dos años más Lord Baldomero (parodia de Billy y Mandí)

Osea, no tengo nada escrito del siguiente capítulo. Pero pronto escribiré.


	5. Capítulo 4: La final mundial de Quiddich

Notas del capítulo:

**Slytherin four ever **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenece a J. K Rowling y al Warner Bros.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi-Slash (Relación hombre x hombre) OoC (Out of Character) M-preg (Embarazo masculino) Chan (Relación Adulto x niño) Gary Stu.

**Parejas:** Lucius x Remus – Sirius x Severus – Voldemort x Harry/Dimitri & las que se me vallan ocurriendo en el camino.

**Aclaraciones:** _**Escritura del Diario **_ Cursiva y en negritas ¡Estoy deprimida! Me dejaron todos abandonados, solo 10 comentarios D: Espero que dejen mas.

Lamento los horrores, mi word no sirve, y lo hice en _Wordpad _

**Capítulo 4: La final mundial de Quiddich**

Lo primero que Dimitri vio al llegar al lugar donde se efectuaría la final, fue a muchas personas volando sobre las escobas. La final según había escuchado seria en Bulgaria, y Escocia estaría de visitantes.

El ya había tenido experiencias sobre las escobas, cuando tomo una de las que Severus tenía guardadas, para limpiar la casa, en agradecimiento por su ayuda.

Lo que le extraño es que decía en letras plateadas "estrellas fugases". No le tomo importancia y comenzó a barrer, y la escoba como si tuviera vida propia, se comenzó a elevar con el niño aun tomada de ella.

Eso lo asusto y dio un grito, fue cuando Severus salió de su estudio, deteniendo así la escoba y bajando a Dimitri de ahí.

Mientras, Draco, Derrick y Melissa estaban emocionados, nunca habían estado en una final.

Remus tomo las manos de Draco y de Melissa, y las apretó mientras comenzaban a caminar, no quería que se perdieran.

Lucius tomo en brazos a Derrick, ya que como era el más pequeño* temía que se perdiera y Severus hizo lo mismo con Dimitri, ya que había mucha gente, y se podrían perder.

Los adultos comenzaron a caminar, mientras seguían a Remus en silencio. Solo se oían los gritos de los aficionados de ambos países contrincantes.

Llegaron a una casa de campaña, y Dimitri preocupado de que no cupiesen, cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre Severus.

Oyó como Severus pasaba por debajo de la tela, y los abrió.

—¡Wow! —exclamo. —Amo la magia— Sintió como Severus lo colocaba en el suelo. Lo volteo a ver. Este estaba acomodando las cosas en una cama.

—Aquí dormiremos hoy Dimitri —le dijo al pequeño señalándole la cama matrimonial que se encontraba aun lado de la de Draco, Derrick y Melissa*, este asintió y fue a la cama que le señalaba Severus.

Impulsándose en sus piernas, subió hasta la cama, y se recostó.

No había pasado ni media hora, cuando Lucius comento que tendrían que marcharse, porque el partido estaba por comenzar.

Salieron de la casa dirigiéndose al estadio, este estaba hasta el máximo de su capacidad.

Los colores que predominaban eran el blanco, el verde y el rojo. Mientras que en menor número el azul.

Al parecer entre los pequeños Malfoy (Draco y Derrick) había una disputa, porque mientras que Draco apostaba por Escocia (aunque Lucius no entendía porque), Derrick le iba a Bulgaria (cosa que Lucius si entendió).

Melissa tenía una mano fuertemente agarrada al pantalón de Remus, ese sintió la presión y volteo a ver a la niña, esta se veía asustada, pensando que se podría perder.

Remus le sonrió, mientras la tomaba en brazos, la pequeña cuando sintió que Remus la tenía levantada, paso sus brazos por su cuello, mientras se recostaba en su hombro.

El mayor hizo una sean a Severus y a Lucius y caminaron a la entrada. No había sido difícil conseguir otro boleto. Y estos eras especiales, porque no tenían que hacer fila para nada.

Lucius tomo en brazos a los dos pequeños, mientras que Severus no había bajado a Dimitri.

Se encaminaron rumbo a la entrada, donde nada más mostrar su boleto, les cedieron el paso.

El estadio estaba hasta el tope de gente, pero aun así seguían entrando más y más personas.

Hasta que se detuvieron, Lucius informo que era un Palco donde solo ellos y los ministros de Magia de Bulgaria y de Escocia estarían.

Los ministros dijeron unas palabras y el partido comenzó.

Dimitri seguía con la vista las escobas, estaba en brazos de Severus para que pudiese ver mejor. Ahí descubrió que le gustaba el Quiddich.

Todos volaban de aquí para allá, nunca se detenían.

Bulgaria gano, atrapando la snitch el cazador McLaren, que ya estaba cerca de su retiro. Todo el estadio se llenó de colores presentando a los nuevos campeones mundiales de Quiddich.

Cuando salieron del estadio, para dirigirse a su casa de campaña, se comenzó a oír un griterío.

Todos espantados al ver hechizos volar de aquí para allá, comenzaron a ver.

Nadie lo podía creer, los antiguos mortifagos estaban ahí, presentándose ante todos, causando un gran revuelo.

Lucius miro a Severus y a Remus, aunque los tres portaran la marca oscura*1no estaban en ánimos para causar destrozos, y menos con cuatro niños presentes.

Antes de que los niños pudieran hablar, Derrick y Melissa sintieron que los tomaban de los brazos, y poco después un tirón en el estómago.

Draco y Dimitri sintieron el mismo y conocido retortijón después de haber sido agarrados por ambos padres.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde los esperaba el trasladar lo llevo de nuevo a la mansión Malfoy, después de eso, prefirieron no asistir al hotel donde descansarían.

**E**n otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí. Un hombre estaba exhausto, todo el día había soportado a los dementores, ya habían pasado cinco años, casi seis desde que había atacado a aquella rata traicionera. Todavía recordaba cuando sus amigos le habían pedido ser su guardián secreto.

Pero él lo había rechazado, diciendo que debido a su "trabajo" como espía para su amo no podría hacer mucho. Habían propuesto a Remus, pero él estaba en más peligro, ya que el de los dos si portaba la marca oscura**2.

Así que se habían decidido por aquel a quien vieron más inocente. Pero este había sido comprado. Al parecer aquel hombre anciano le había dicho que tendría que decirle al lord oscuro su posición. Aquella profecía no existía… bueno si, pero no como la habían contado.

Sirius Black era el hombre, ese día al fin iba a escapar. Primero necesitaba ir al callejón knockturn. Comprar una varita, tendría que buscar al hombre que había dejado abandonado. Era el amor de su vida, solo esperaba que este no lo hubiese olvidado.

Llevaba mucho tiempo practicando su transformación. Ya se había transformado antes en un perro enorme. Ahora quería algo más pequeño. Odiaba las ratas, así que eso estaba olvidado. Una lechuza era muy grande para poder escapar. Algún animal acuático, para poder cruzar el agua que rodeaba toda la isla, llegar a tierra firme y poder desaparecer.

Por eso, lo que más se adaptó a sus necesidades fue aquella serpiente de agua.

Con eso, deslizándose entre los barrotes, paso por debajo de los dementores, porque al ser un animal no le hacían caso.

Bajo aquellas largas escaleras, que lo llevaron a la puerta del gran complejo de Azkaban.

Lo primero que hizo fue adentrarse al agua, para comenzar a nadar y llegar así a la otra orilla, lo que lo llevo a tardar un tiempo, por la distancia.

Llegando a tierra, firme, junto la poca magia que le quedaba, y desapareció. Dejando un pequeño rastro de magia, con el que no podría ser encontrado.

Apareció en un oscuro callejón, que reconoció como la entrada al callejón knockturn. Vio a varios magos, todos con capuchas que los cubrían. Siguió a uno y antes de que este se diera cuenta, quedo noqueado, tomo la capucha, los galeones y la varita del hombre, y se dirigió al puesto de varitas, para comprar una propia.

Cuando obtuvo su varita, que pago con los galeones que había robado. Salió de la pequeña tienda y se desapareció.

Apareciendo frente a la casa de la familia Dursley, como le gustaría matar a esos asquerosos muggles. Pero primero iría por Dumbledore, por haberlo dejado ahí.

Lo que le sorprendió, fue en esos días, no ver absolutamente nada de su ahijado. Decepcionado y enojado, después de ese tiempo, se volvió a desaparecer.

Apareciendo donde la presencia de su amante lo llevaba, y le sorprendió ver que aparecía lejos de la siempre conocida… mansión Malfoy***3.

_Muchos conocen la muerte, pero les aseguro, que nadie sabe cómo enfrentarla._

Notas finales:

¡Al fin apareció Sirius Black! Lo que todos estaban esperando. Bueno, me adelante, pero me estaba secando!D: No se como continuar después de esto.

¿Qué podría pasar?

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz. Lamento la demora. Y hasta el siguiente capitulo.

*1Los tres portan la marca oscura, porque todos son mortifagos.

**2 Sirius Black no porta la marca oscura, porque estaba de espia de la Orden del Fenix para Voldemort.

***3 Creo yo que ya saben quien es su amado.


End file.
